Applied Knowledge
by Lynn StarDragon
Summary: Now that Genesis has relieved him of his virginity, Sephiroth's studies all point him towards the same thing: Turn about is fair play. Sequel to 'Good Hearts and Bad Boys'. Now with 100% less drunk Genesis, and 40% more Angeal!


**Key:**

"Talking aloud."

'Thinking to one's self.'

_'Quoting lines from some-LOVELESS-thing.'_

*Denotes sound effects.* (And actions in the before and after fic time/notes)

Major P.O.V./Scene Change: * * * *

A/N: My notes/comments/ramblings

{Beta's musings & Comments}

Chapter Start/End: - - -

**A/N:** Because enough people showed interest. And, more importantly, I has betas. 83

AND YOU SHOULD ALL GET DOWN ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES AND F******* WORSHIP ANYONE WHO BETA-READS FOR ME! I would stop writing without betas. And if they are writers themselves? GO READ THEIR WORK.

NOW.

WE WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO GET BACK.

Zack!Muse: With cookies? *Hopeful look, and in bouncy!puppy-mode*

Lynn StarDragon/Happy Dragon: Possibl-o_O;; What the hell? Are you even in this?

Zack: ;;o_o Maybe?

Lynn: . . . .*Looks around to make sure other muses are not sneaking up on her*

Sephiroth!Muse: *In a corner, ready to be threatening* *glares* I know what you did in the last one of these, girl.

Lynn: ;;Oxo Ohboy. . . . *Runs off to go write this before she is skewered a la Half-Cetra. . . . Again.*

Zack: . . . I thought you didn't mind what Genesis di-

Sephiroth: *Aims the pointy end of Masamune to be around level with Zack's eyes*

Zack: . . . Shutting up, sir. *Goes back to munching on randomly generated popcorn.*

**Rating:** NC-17! So **N**ot **S**afe **f**or **W**ork/**N**ot **W**ork **S**afe, it could set off smoke detectors, and biohazard alarms! . . . At least I hope. ._.

**|Spoilers|:** Only if you haven't played FF7: Crisis Core. . . and maybe FF7 proper.

**|Description|:** Sephiroth learns in two ways: Studying, and doing. Time to see if the studying paid off.

**|Warning|:** Sequel to 'Good Hearts and Bad Boys'. So all of that, but with Sephiroth topping Genesis instead of the other way around. And lacking alcohol. And surprise fluff at the end, for much the same reason as last time. Maybe more swearing. And Genesis dialogue. . . and Angeal dialogue. . .

**Beta'd by: **_'Divanora'_ (kinda)

**Criticism:** Make a point, or Sephiroth might get all stabby on you. And Genesis will show you the real definition of 'flame'. Constructive criticism will be acknowledged by Angeal, and forwarded to me.

**Reviews:** Are loved. And I will find a way to answer you, provided you leave me a way to contact you.

**Disclaimer:** The guy who came up with FF7, came up with Kingdom Hearts, and that guy ain't me. I adore the boys, and girls, of the games, but I don't own them. This fiction gets me no money, munny, or gil; it is a labor of love that is its own reward.

Thank you, and enjoy this fiction.

**|Summary|:** It's been about a month since Genesis took his virginity off his hands. Now Sephiroth wants to see if he can pay the redhead back for all the trouble that damn chemical cocktail caused. Unfortunately this is unfamiliar ground, so the boy uses the only tactics he knows will work. . .

* * *

><p>'Applied Knowledge'<p>

Sometimes he hated his uniqueness. In the way that 'all the time' still counted as some of the time. Example, right now: Sephiroth was doing what he could to hide in plain sight at a public library. Reason being? Shin-Ra had no books on the subject matter he had spent the last week and a half researching. Or rather, they were there, but he wasn't about to go digging around the Science Departments cache of textbooks which had been used for his education within the walls of company headquarters. Particularly, he didn't want Hojo to know what he was nosing through.

Which happened to be books on sexual acts, positions, and even brushing up on the finer points of puberty. The silveret's reading had been, to say the least, enlightening, and Sephiroth was rather convinced all of his schooling had been edited. That actually didn't surprise him. Shinra, both man and company, only wanted him for his fighting prowess, to be a perfect SOLDIER. Procreation had no part in that, unless his . . . uniqueness could breed true.

Including physical traits he had to hide under thick 'prescription' sunglasses, a knitted cap[1], a nondescript gray hoodie he'd purchased online [2], standard issue SOLDIER 3rd class boots (Oh the uproar asking for _them_ had caused), and loose, dark blue, denim 'jeans'. He looked like the typical young adult city dweller, conforming in all ways with his surroundings, save only his eyebrows remained silver.

But people didn't look at the small details with 'General Sephiroth', they looked at the image as a whole. Remove one part of the packaging, and the entire presentation fell apart.

Speaking of falling apart, his train of thought was doing exactly that.

He had to focus on the task at hand, reading through all the text he'd managed to find before the library's business hours elapsed much past the time he would be missed. True, he did have some free-time, but it came at the annoying expense that Shin-Ra was considering going into another all out war with Wutai again.[3] So all SOLDIERs out on missions were slowly being recalled to the main base. Angeal, Genesis, and himself had not been sent on any new missions since returning home, and everyone at the Headquarters was generally on standby, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Which left him on call twenty-four-seven, but with ample free-time. He could only train so much in a day before the 2nd and 3rd classes needed the equipment again. Guard detail for the president would have been fine, but ShinRa senior had the Turks for that. As mentioned before, the books he needed he could not read within the tower without the act, and the materials, being noted. So that left the public building he was currently sitting inside. At a study table. In the back. Trying to make his aura as utterly 'not him' as possible. Oh it was assuredly recorded that he'd gone off the main base, and he suspected that the company even knew 'round about where he was. But it was the principle of the thing: Hojo didn't know squat.

Prize SOLDIER out for a bit of reading? If it's not military tactics, then something must be wrong with him. And if there is something wrong with him, they must run tests to ascertain what's the matter for him. In The Name Of SCIENCE! (It actually hurt for a moment that the young man could picture the habitual thorn in his side saying/thinking/acting in ways remotely akin to the internal visuals he'd just conjured up.)

That would be why he made sure to hide the smaller books on sexual practices inside the larger books on mundane and generic topics. How would Hojo be able to prove he wasn't reading up on cooking if he said that was the kind of book he was reading? Oh, could he really find this book somewhere inside the company's bookshelves? Maybe he was suffering cabin fever, and needed a change of location? What if he was just practicing his stealth tactics?

Sephiroth blinked rapidly, and forcibly derailed that thought before something inflexible was crushed. Like the poor book cover. With a sigh, he returned his eyes to the text before him now, titled the 'Kama Sutra' [4], and read on with analytical interest. No Turks had shown up over the past few days, and none would bother him today. As long as he remained on the upper plate, Sephiroth could get away with a few stolen hours to himself. He had his PHS on hand, ringer off and vibrate on, in case of emergencies.

Emergencies . . . Sephiroth mentally scoffed at the word. The rotund man had ample enough manpower around his thick hide to keep it out of the frying pan or the fire. Yet, at every turn, Sephiroth was lauded above all the other SOLDIERs, and used as means to intimidate those who opposed ShinRa in his majority rule over Gaia.

Foolish. It would have been better for the company if, rather than making the Planet think Sephiroth had been a one-of-a-kind fluke of the SOLDIER program, a miracle unmatched by any other, there were other men capable of causing the same kind of devastation as he. All SOLDIERs were to be respected, but only his name invoked wonder _and_ terror. Genesis' beauty and passion granted him fans, Angeal's humble ways earned him admirers, but Sephiroth's reputation bought him stalkers and assassination attempts.

For that alone the silveret had about as much love for the current president as he did for the current head of the Science Department.

Not for the last time, he lamented the loss of Professor Gast.

* * *

><p>Upon entering his shared room, the 'Silver General' removed his glasses and hat to the table by the door. He looked up a moment later at an all too familiar chuckle.<p>

"We missed you today, Sephiroth. So few of the young ones were interested in training, we practically had the whole floor to ourselves."

Sephiroth merely canted his head to the side, watching as Genesis ate his fill of whatever Angeal had cooked. "Really? Well I hope both of you were able to make use of that time." He made his way to his bed, taking off the hoodie to show a black sleeveless top, and was just glad the redhead hadn't asked about his civilian attire again.

"We did." Angeal spoke up. "But it wasn't the same." Without a word, the man standing in the kitchenette pushed a second plate onto the counter, with the youngest one's name figuratively written all over it.

Sephiroth deposited the hoodie onto his footlocker, thanking the brunet as he sat. "I'm sorry. How's your student shaping up?" It was a poor deflection on his part, but Angeal smiled softly anyway.

"He's coming along fine. A good set of instincts more than anything else." Then his eyebrows furrowed. "It does make some of the finer points of tactics training . . . tricky."

Genesis chuckled melodically. "You are far too kind in your dressing-down of the boy." Then his azure gaze shifted over to Sephiroth. "Speaking of dressing down . . . What has our 'little brother' so fascinated lately?"

Sephiroth cut his eyes away. "Classified."

Genesis answered with a resounding snort.

Sephiroth just continued to eat the roasted chicken dinner Angeal had provided them with.

He could hear the older man roll his eyes at him. "How utterly _banal_. Well, if you'll both pardon me, I should like to monopolize our shower for now. I can still feel the residue of a day spent training on me." With that, the slender warrior pulled himself to his feet, and headed out of sight.

Angeal at least had the tact to wait for the door to close. "Seph-"

"Classified."

"We worry."

"Thank you."

"You did like what he-"

"Yes. Not at first, but yes."

Angeal nodded at that, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It was only then that Sephiroth noticed the other man was finally feeding himself. Still standing, rather than walking around to take up a stool of his own. The term 'Mother Chocobo' came to mind. "I would have said something if it bothered me. Actually, I said several dozen things when it was bothering me."

"But Genesis pushed."

Jade-green eyes cut back down to the meal plate. "I'm thankful he did. It was a new experience." He fought and fumbled for the right words. "It was," but the only one to come to mind was, "nice."

Angeal's chuckle was warm, rich, deep. "Only you would call something so passionate and life-changing 'nice'." Sephiroth started to draw in on himself, before a firm hand gripped his shoulder. "That's good. It means we haven't lost you along the way."

The silveret was quiet for a long time after that. He cared so much for his two friends, but they managed to confuse and confound him at almost every turn. It must have had something to do with being part of an actual fami-

Angeal and Genesis were his family now. They were, and that was why he was studying, to do something nice for Genesis.

. . . And maybe for himself too.

* * *

><p>The sound of his PHS buzzing inside his hoodie pocket broke Sephiroth out of his thoughts. (No big loss, as after fifteen minutes of musing still had him asking himself how he'd exactly be able to get Genesis to put his leg behind his head without tying him up, or where the hell he'd find a feather that long which wasn't from a Chocobo.) He pulled the phone out, ready to disconnect whoever if it wasn't an emergency or an e-mail alert [5].<p>

A call.

From Angeal.

'Dammit.' The silveret looked over his surroundings. He was in the far, far, FAR, back corner of the public library, sitting amid the stacks. Actually, more like sitting on the floor, with his back against one of the metal bookcases that made up a row of volumes. And as far as he could tell, there was no one in the aisle on either side of the stack he was pressed against, and no one walking the back pathway he was currently blocking by sitting where he was.

He flipped his communicator open, "Can't be loud, or talk long."

_"Classified?"_

"Sorry, yes." There was a momentary pause that must have been the sable-haired man rolling his eyes.

_"I'll be in late. My student is. . . energetic and unfocused-"_

Sephiroth smirked, and let it creep into his voice. "Break something?"

Another pause, and then a somber laugh. _"Some-_things._ Food's in the 'fridge. More than enough for both of you. You are __**not**__ to order out. No take out, no catering, nothing delivered. And don't let Genesis talk you into going out to a restaurant tonight. Leftovers need love too. If I have to throw out one more-"_

"I'll make sure we eat in." His jade-green gaze flicked back over his surroundings, and the silver male found no one attempting to sneak up on him. "Giving my word now. I'll let him have first pick." Angeal grumbled something to the effect of them both wanting different entrees being typical and somehow annoying. "Go make sure your 'protégé' doesn't level the building."

A final laugh. _"I'll be sure he only does that when you're around to enjoy the show."_ And with that the line went dead.

The sentiment put a bit of a smile on Sephiroth's face. But, really, he would have liked to have blown the Science Department, and all the Labs sky high under his own power. Maybe when he was retired and didn't need to worry about his physical condition being maintained anymore. . .

The young man leaned back against his metal rest, taking a moment to stretch his legs before they tried to cramp up on him. When the feeling returned to them, he went back to the latest chapter of his current studies.

* * *

><p>By the time Sephiroth returned to their room, Genesis was there too.<p>

Showering.

The silveret removed the glasses and hat by the door, and then took a sweep around the room as he undressed. The closets (more like open cubbies and lockers along the right-hand wall from the door) were in order, with only Angeal's gear gone. Their three beds were made, and his own footlocker was slowly gathering more and more civilian-ware. The kitchenette (left from the door when entering, and also along the wall) was also clean and orderly, as if unused. Frowning, Sephiroth made to investigate the refrigerator. Genesis should have eaten by now, unless the man had only just gotten back before him, and had gone right for the shower at the first possible moment. With no evidence of additional food stored in the cold box, or bags printed with one restaurant logo or another, he had to conclude that was more or less what happened.

That left their personal laundry room. Being 1sts meant that they could, and would, be mobbed for autographs or other things anytime they went down to the public floors without disguises on. As a perk, all 1sts were given barracks, outfitted like apartments, to minimize the need to interact with possible 'fans'. He pulled open the door to the laundry room and made sure nothing had been left in either the washer or dryer again.

The silver male sighed when he found the towels left in the dryer. "Genesis . . ." He shook his head, and gathered up the fluffy articles. The laundry room was on the other side of their shared suite from the bathroom, meaning the redhead would have tracked water across their floor for the sake of extra warmth. The silveret grumbled silently as he brought the dry cloths to their appointed racks to hang from, inside the bathroom.

"Sephiroth? Or Angeal?" Genesis called from behind the thin plastic shower curtain.

"Sephiroth." He went about hanging the towels up, noticing there were already plenty in here for use.

"Ah, then I take it our industrious friend is still out molding future SOLDIERs?"

"Just the one, according to his last update." As he said the words, Sephiroth paused. Angeal was still out, training his student. Genesis and he were alone. He was already half-naked from changing, and there were more than enough towels in here now for both of them. His choice made, Sephiroth allowed himself to smile.

"I never did thank you for that night." With careful movements, he unbuckled the belt holding up his pants. He had to be somewhat quiet, or he'd lose the element of surprise.

"Mmm? Oh, Seph, trust me, your enthusiasm in the moment was thanks enough." A soft chuckle. "But should you ever want further lessons . . ."

Sephiroth reconsidered the surprise element. He let the jeans hit the floor, and stepped out of them (he'd already removed his boots by the bed). "That might not be a bad idea. I have questions still, chiefly, why was . . . the act so unpleasant at first, but built steadily in . . . agreeableness as it progressed towards the end, well _ends_." Off went his socks and boxers.

The redhead paused, probably pursing his lips together as he mused on the answer. "'Tis the nature of the beast. _'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, We seek it thus-'_ but so too is her wisdom beyond mortal grasp. That is another thing we seek of her, lest knowledge be the gift she gives us above life and love. Still, it is as I said before, the act is pleasurable to entice our species to continue to multiply, for we alone of all the myriad races have reason and will enough to say 'no'. But, as with many things in life, carnal acts take practice to execute flawlessly, and the difference in experience shows. I should hazard things became so agreeable by night's end because you had relaxed and entrusted your body to me, little brother."

Sephiroth snorted, before drawing back the curtain, and slipping into the tub at the other end from Genesis and the shower head. The redhead looked over at him, pouting as the silveret smirked. Genesis preferred to shower alone. Oh well. "I see. But I would like to test that theory then." He closed the curtain after him.

The poet warrior suddenly perked up, frown replaced by smoldering eyes and smile. "Would you truly? My my, who are you, and what has become of our little Sephiroth?"

"My 'classified' mission was a ruse. I was on personal time," he carefully approached the older man, closing his lime-green eyes momentarily when stepping within range of the spray. "Studying."

The ruby mage had his back pressed to the wall now, one delicate eyebrow raised, and a smile twisting his lips. "And would you care to share the nature of those studies with me?"

Sephiroth smiled, a true, genuine smile. "Yes." And opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around the older SOLDIER's waist.

The silver general wasted no time in preamble, but dove straight to kissing and sucking on the redhead's neck and shoulder. He had pulled himself closer to the other, feeling heat both inside him and against his body building. Genesis had chuckled, was chuckling, and wrapped his arms around him as well. The eloquent sword mage used his dexterous hands to run nimble fingers over and trace intricate patterns up and down his back. It was so nice that the silveret had to stop what he was doing long enough to shiver and moan from the intense pleasure the attention brought him.

Another chuckle. "You are a simple creature, aren't you?"

Having no idea how to answer Genesis' question, he could only duck his head to the side, and go back to attacking the redhead's neck. The action only wrought more chuckles from the poet's lips.

He briefly thought of the books he'd poured over, of their pictures and words. His hands moved, strong, but unsure, one to cup the back of Genesis' head, and the other to grasp one half of the pert rump, and toned upper thigh it tapered up from. And the fiery mage was not still himself, for his hands worked upward, and into Sephiroth's hair, fingernails scrapping against scalp.

He tugged on spun silver.

Sephiroth's hips bucked violently, surprising both of them. It didn't kill the mood, so much as confuse the silveret, and make his older companion chuckle again.

"So . . . your back . . . possibly neck, ears . . . and hair, if not entire head."

"What now?" He blinked, eyes lime-bright with lust, trying to clear his mind.

"Come, I never said I was done teaching you." Genesis smoothly evaded.

"And I wanted to see how well my independent studies prepared me."

A slight smirk. "Then show me." Genesis stood in a relaxed stance, shoulders against the wall and under the shower-head where the water didn't reach him with the spray. At his words, a mask of determination settled over Sephiroth's features. The redhead only had a moment to lament his word choice.

The silveret attacked with a renewed fervor, lips seeking out lips as his hands moved downward to stroke and tease flesh. Genesis purred, opening his stance and wrapping his arms wound his younger lover again.

Until Sephiroth sunk one slim finger into him.

Genesis mentally grimaced. So Sephiroth was going to use the water as lubricant? The conditioner, hell the shampoo or body lotion, would have been a better choice. But then again, the scarlet warrior really didn't want to use them for something like this, and the Mako in his system would have anything unpleasant fixed before too long.

But, really, after this he would make damn sure the boy had _some_ understanding of what **foreplay** meant, and break him out of the idea of just jumping headlong into the main event.

For now though, he relented, and let the silver SOLDIER continue to work him open.

Sephiroth had guided one of Genesis' legs to settle around his waist, to make preparations easier. He had more access now, and had moved down from kissing the other's mouth to kissing his jaw and neck. The trick was to be firm with his fingers without being rough, and to keep at a steady pace if not a fast one. The silveret also shifted into a wider stance for better balance, though he was severely limited by the width of the tub. Well, he could somewhat compensate for that. "Genesis? Could you . . . grab the shower-head where it connects to the wall with one hand? And the curtain rod with the other?"

A melodic chuckle. "Am I too much for you to hold up on your own?"

"Ah? Oh, hardly. Your weight isn't the issue so much as the way it's distributed." A half shrug. "Humans come in the most awkward packaging."

If the comment had come from anyone else, Genesis would _not_ have been amused. Even Angeal would have had to face his pouting-along with other punishments. Sephiroth, socially deprived child that he was, tended to be too honest in casual speech and actions for his own good. Brilliant in some ways, naïve in others, and so wholly human that it physically hurt to watch him interact with anyone who was neither foe nor superior for sustained periods of time.

Actually, scratch that; it was a bit sickening to see how easily Professor Hojo cowed him.

Coming back to the moment, with a sigh and roll of his eyes, the crimson 1st took hold of the fixtures. He had forgiven the young man worse transgressions, and would do so again. Without a moment's hesitation Sephiroth picked up Genesis' other leg, and wrapped it over his hips.

"What in Minerva's name are you doing?"

"I'm attempting 'The Rising Phenix' [6], if the translation was accurate."

"You're going to send us both to the Lifestream!"

"Well, at least then you'll be able to ask your Goddess for full disclosure on the unabridged interpretation of that damn play." And being that turnabout was fair play, before the redhead could retort, Sephiroth made sure to twist the fingers inside him, making the older man groan loudly. He received a heated glare from twin sapphires for his troubles.

Sephiroth only smiled, before continuing with his plan. His fingers worked tirelessly, searching for the bundle of nerves and pleasure points that would make everything much more agreeable for the both of them. He was rewarded with a long low moan. Good, now for the tricky part. One hand was, more or less, in Genesis. The other arm was wrapped around his lower back to help support the fiery mage. The water spray was mostly hitting Sephiroth's crown just above his hairline, so it was running down his back and not into his eyes. But that meant he was wet everywhere but where he really wanted to be.

He sighed. "Hold on tight for a moment." Then started to move his arm away.

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you, so I need lubrication, yes?"

"Oh Minerva-Fine, just be quick." And the redhead adjusted his hands for a better grip.

The silveret did as instructed, and removed his fingers, shifting that (his right) hand to help support and distribute the other's weight. Then, reaching up with his other hand, managed to cup said hand under the water spray without hitting Genesis in the face. He moved quickly, before too much of the life-giving liquid dripped from his hand, and worked it over his length, wetting himself before positioning the blunted head at the elder warrior's entrance.

After a moment to let both of them find their calm center, the younger SOLDIER pushed in.

Genesis hissed, before swearing vehemently (if somehow still rather refined in the act).

Sephiroth stopped, not panicked, but worried all the same. "I'm sorry. I'll sto-"

"Do _**not**_ attempt to stop now." Genesis snarled back. "You've started this mission, and you will see it through to the end, like any other."

The silveret smirked. "And if your life should be put in jeopardy?"

A roll of the eyes and over dramatic sigh answered him. "Yes. Under those conditions, you are permitted to abort." But he nudged the heel of one foot a little insistently into the small of Sephiroth's back. "Now, on with you. I shan't want to be here for all hours of the night."

Sephiroth chuckled, and leaned forward until his forehead and face rested again the redhead. A thrill of warmth filled him, calming, soothing . . .

Addicting.

He lowered the other down, until the whole of his length was sunk into the willing heat. He rested for a moment, just breathing in Genesis' scent, remembering it, tasting it. It was similar, and yet still different than Angeal's. He couldn't call it more mellow, no, if anything it was more tart, but also more like . . . ink-stone. Their brunet friend also smelled of DumbApples, but there were earthy tones to him as well. Earth, and the sweat of laboring in that same soil.

It almost made him wonder if without the shampoo, conditioner, and body-washes, his natural scent would be just like the labs. Sephiroth hugged a little harder on the body before him, forcing his mind away from unpleasant and useless musings.

Soft-strong arms twined over his back. He flicked his Mako-green gaze up, and found himself embraced by the sword mage. "Still your thoughts." A slow kiss, "I'm ready," was murmured against hs lips.

Sephiroth sighed, and kissed back. Then he made sure the redhead's back was braced against the wall before pulling almost all the way out of him, followed by thrusting back in.

Genesis arched, moaning loudly. But he was pleased at least. It took a bit, but they were able to work out a steady pace, with the silveret almost drilling into his older friend. (It became all too clear how repressed Sephiroth was, with the way he gave in with nigh on reckless abandonment. He was like a man possessed in the act, growling occasionally, and trying to strike deeper. Poor boy, there was so much to teach him yet.) Above him, the more furiously Sephiroth pressed, the louder and more vocal Genesis became.

Damn the neighbors, as they say, they had favoritism on their side. [7]

The scarlet poet was raking his nails down his young lover's back, leaving marks where lesser men would bleed. And the silvery 1st bit and licked his way from one shoulder to the other, across a collarbone, all the while his hips never stilling. Sweat was washed away before it could settle, even with Genesis actively throwing himself back against the persistent intrusion.

Sephiroth bit down, almost harshly, causing Genesis to throw out more garbled lines from a newer movie [8] remake of LOVELESS. Amid the chaos, the silveret's hand stole down to pay homage to his friend-lover's previously neglected length. At the touch, the redhead leaned down to smother him in kisses, breath ragged and wild.

Genesis pulled back. _"My friend,"_ he panted out, _"your desire,"_ another searing kiss. _"Is the bringer of life,"_ he groaned, arching back, hissing the rest out between perfect teeth, _"the gift of the goddess!"_ The moment peaked, and his body trembled as he spilled over both of them, crying out in delight.

Sephiroth, surprised by how suddenly the end came, and how completely it consumed the redhead, was unable to do anything but to follow after him scant seconds later. He clung to the older SOLDIER as he rode out their passions, body tight and thrumming with energy he didn't know he had. It was exhilarating, different yes, very different from that drunken night, but still pleasurable.

They rested together for a long, still, moment, just enjoying each other's warmth and company. Sephiroth settled his face into the crook of Genesis' neck and breathed, sighing now and then. Genesis continued to pet and smooth down the silveret's hair, humming low and soothingly.

"Come, lovely. Let's get cleaned up." The silver general, the prize of Shin-Ra, his little brother, nodded in consent. And all the redhead could think of were the nights to come, and the lessons he would impart to Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>'Applied Knowledge: Omake'<p>

Genesis stepped out of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around his hips, the other in his hand as he fluffed his hair, sucking excess moisture from his short mane. Sephiroth was in much the same way, but with his hair wrapped up in a towering swirl.

"Does this mean I'll get to shower tonight too?"

Both men looked up to see Angeal sitting up on his bed, eyes trained to the text in one storybook or another.

Genesis smirked. "Truly." And he walked over to the brunet, leaned down and laid a kiss to the other's rugged lips. "How long did we keep you waiting?"

"I returned home sometime around your louder renditions of LOVELESS. On the bright side, the hallway walls and door are soundproof."

"Well, that's a blessing." He leaned in for another quick kiss.

"You okay?"

"Ah, maybe a bit sore, but he's not bad for a virgin. Just needs to be trained up, I think."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sephiroth blinked, and canted his head to the side in confusion. And that confusion only grew as Angeal started to chuckle and set his book down.

"Sephiroth, you . . . didn't you wonder where Genesis. . . . _Learned_?"

The silver man frowned and shook his head in the negative.

The Banora born natives shared knowing looks as Genesis moved to his own bed and Angeal stood, crossing the room.

"Look, we know you're a . . . special case. There are so many things you haven't . . . explored yet on your own, and things like this, well . . . You need someone to trust, and Shin-Ra-"

"Is frightfully lacking." Genesis supplied.

Angeal nodded and looked back to their muddled friend. "The point is: Puberty is a harsh mistress, and the two of us turned to each other for comfort on so many other things that it just seemed natural to . . ."

"Become sexually active with each other?" The silver boy deadpanned.

His roommates laughed, but it was an acknowledging kind of laugh.

"Yes, might as well call a spade a spade." The brunet smiled kindly.

"And this relationship predates your tenure with SOLDIER."

"_Hai._"

Sephiroth continued to frown. "You were worried about telling me?" His jade eyes cut away. "You know Shin-Ra policy doesn't frown on any kind of orientation, just that we not make spectacles of any relations we have. I wouldn't have cared."

Angeal gave a long, drawn-out, exhale through his nose, before shaking his head at the silver boy, and pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Seph, Seph, Seph. We were less worried about your understanding than the fact it was an exclusive relationship. It's no fun being the odd man out, and we didn't want to do that to you." He looked up, catching the other set of blue eyes in the room.

Genesis nodded, smiling and making hand gestures which seemed to say, 'Well, go on.'

The brunet gave Sephiroth another friendly squeeze. "But . . . there are things to be said for 'inclusion'."

The innuendo flew over the youngest one's head.

Angeal only shook his head again. "Come along you." He started to pull Sephiroth back into the bathroom.

"Wait, I think I missed something. . ."

"I'm dirty, I've been hugging you, and we've decided that you'll be both our problem from now on. Oh," he turned to catch the eye of the redhead, "and Gen? Eat the damn leftovers. Or just heat them, and we'll tuck in once we're out."

As the pair disappeared through the door, Angeal smiling and Sephiroth looking slightly bewildered, Genesis was the one left to his own thoughts.

As it stood he had less love for the Science Department as a whole than when he first joined. He was also acutely aware of the man who had final say over Sephiroth's education. Angeal was too. It was saddening that the silveret had made it so long without . . . _living_.

Well, that was in the past. Between himself and Angeal, they would take care of his less orthodox education now.

And really, there was something to be said of having the company's 'golden-child' writhing under him in unabashed, uncontrolled, passion.

Genesis chuckled, because it wasn't ideal, but he had finally outdone Sephiroth.

_Owari~_ [9]

* * *

><p>[1] LIKE THIS ONE! [http:  / www . rastaempire . com / p-1570 -rasta- crochet-baggy -slouch-beanie -hat-black . aspx]but with a brim, like this [http: / / www . rastaempire . com / p-1483 -wool-hemp -pilot-hat . aspx] or this [http: / / www . rastaempire . com / p-569 -hemp-crochet -applejack-hat . aspx]. Yes, Sephy wants to kill me, but I'm pretending not to care. He has too much hair for a normal hat, and so, rasta-beanie to the rescue. ^w^

[2] Suspension of disbelief please. Yes, base game was made before such convenience existed or was thought about. Midgar was slightly futuristic. . . in that we've probably caught up to all of their non-Mako technology now . . . Sans Hojo's shop of Horrors, and any other mad science-man's ideas of progress in this universe.

[3] A) This and the prequel take place before Crisis Core.

B) My friend did this awesome fucking timeline thing in a google doc, and shared it with me. SSCeles apparently went nuts for a few days/a week some months ago, and suddenly needed to know everything that ever happened in the whole FF7 compilation. I suspect her Sephiroth!muse, or Jenova . . . whatever she's classified as, was probably the reason she had to hunt down facts. I'm not citing her directly, because she doesn't cite everything when she'd doing stuff just for herself. But the article/thingy does make a beautiful outline for when you haven't played every game. . . like me.

C) I haven't played Before Crisis, or read anything/much on it, so sorry if I unintentionally break that game/screw the FF7 Universe up. That's why we call this AU. And apparently, given Elmyra's story in FF7, and what happened in Crisis Core, there were at least 2 wars with Wutai. War 1 when Seph was 15 made him famous. War 2 happened in CC, and should have made Zack famous too.

[4] It would be funny if I wasn't too afraid to look up other books. But that one is so easily recognizable, it may as well be stock.

[5] I feel like I should include texting, since PHS really is the Japanese acronym for cellphone/mobile (phone). But their phones get e-mail, and I like e-mails so much better, and you can get more words in. . . . And if you keep e-mailing each other back and forth right away, that's like ghetto-rigged texting? . . . . I remember the first time I tried to use e-mail, I thought it worked the way we know Instant Messengers to work now a days. . . or texting. I think I was younger then 10. . . Good times, being ahead of the curve, and no body knew it, including me. Fucking story of my life. ANYWAY! Back to the fic~

[6] **No. I don't know if this would be called that.** I did not actually read/look at the 'Kama Sutra'. If you did, or happen to know what this _move_ would actually be called, feel free to comment/PM/Review and let me know. But right now, I've got a Genesis!Muse who will kill me if I don't let him keep at least a little of his masculinity. X_X;; {Divanora: Actually, I think that position you're describing is closest to 'the Cradle' but the Rising Phoenix sounds much better – and much less of a blow to Gen's masculinity!}

[7] "Fuck the rules! I have money."-Oh, wait, sorry. . . . that's old man ShinRa. And that's environment, not rules. . . . Fuck the neighbors, those two have Jenova? Really, this is more to cover my ass if you see the joke, and point you in the direction of 'Little Kohriboh' (or however they do their name) and 'YuGiOh! Abridged' for where that saying comes from-which isn't me.

[8] Are there movies on Gaia? I again say suspension of disbelief + Earth's technology advancing since the game came out. They have fucking holograms! They have insanely realistic VR (Virtual Reality)! And I didn't want to pound the overused 'New Stage Production' of LOVELESS that Cissnei invites Zack to. So Behold! New novels/novellas of LOVELESS! New Movies! More than one play of it! Hell, let's throw a Broadway musical into the mix! *Genesis' Gackt-based-heritage is pleased by this.* . . . . Just, yeah. More than what they have in the games. ^.^;;

Anyone willing to make up fake!'real' LOVELESS quotes for Genesis to use? Those six stanzas/verses are going to ware thin pretty fast in-

[9] . . . . . Or **is** it? Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! . . . Yes I'm evil. REVIEW! *Runs off laughing*

**A/N:** ._. Why do I feel like I'm going to burninate for this?

(Borrowed)Genesis!Muse: / Oh, I could make a supposition. . . *Calling on Fire3*

Lynn: o_o;; Meep.

(Borrowed)Angeal!Muse: =_=;; We won't be able to visit this Sephiroth if she's dead.

Genesis: And? *Building the fire*

Angeal: . . . This one is socially awkward, and in constant need of 'attention' and 'affection'? And looks to both of us for guidance? And is easily dominated by either of us?

Genesis: . . . *Flame sputters out* You may live for now, mortal. *Dramatic!wing-flap* But so help me, I will NOT brook this humiliation again.

Lynn: owo? So you don't want to help in 'Mating Season'?

Genesis: Mating what?

Zack: *Springs in to save that day* That's all the time for now folks! Remember to leave a review!

Sephiroth: Or she'll only get worse. -_-;;


End file.
